


Various drabbles

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Various drabbles of Ciri and Avallac'h, not necessarily connected. Fluff and smut with some angst





	1. Chapter 1

"Will you ride with me to Camelot, Lady Ciri?" Galahad said.

"Let's go," Ciri said.

They were leaving the enchanted lake behind them... but then Ciri saw a familiar figure. 

"Geralt?" She said, disbelieving.

Cruel laughter sounded. 

"Do you like it, Zireael?" Eredin in his skeletal armor said. "He's one of the Wild Hunt now."

"I will defend you from the spectres of death, Lady Ciri!" Galahad said.

"Galahad, run away!" Ciri said.

"Running away from an honorable death is dishonorable, my lady," Galahad said.

"You're going to get killed!" Ciri said, swearing under her breath. She turned to flee.

.......  
"Thank you for saving me," Ciri said. 

"No need to thank me, Zireael," the mysterious stranger said. He wore a mask of silver, only his blue eyes were visible.

"'Zireael?'" She said. Only the elves called her by that name and Ciri had recently escaped from their world. Fear gripped her heart.

"There's no reason to fear me, I am your friend," the stranger said.

"I'll be the judge of that. Why don't you show me your face, 'friend'?" She said with an edge to her words.

He slowly removed his mask and her fear was confirmed.

"You! How dare you show up here!" Ciri said.

"I'm trying to help you, Zireael. You're in great danger," Avallac'h said.

"Yes, I know Eredin and the Wild Hunt are chasing me! And you're just like them, you'll try to drag me back to Tir na Lia!" She said.

"No, I'm not bringing you to him. I know that I don't deserve your trust, especially after all that's happened. But trusting me again is what you need to do if you want to be reunited again with your friends," he said.

There was the sound of distant horses.

"Follow me!" Avallac'h said.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're married now, doesn't it feel weird?" Ciri said.

"Yes, it does. I expect myself to wake up any moment, to find out that I was just dreaming," Avallac'h said.

"The witchers didn't give you a hard time?" She said.

"Well, they brought me to a bar and proceeded to get drunk. Geralt was telling Lambert and Eskel all about the time I was cursed as Uma. They laughed at me but I understand it was all in good fun.

"Then they were moaning about their little girl getting married and how I was so lucky that you chose me," he said.

"That sounds about right," Ciri said, snorting.

"What about you, Zireael?" Avallac'h said.

"Oh, Yennefer was fussing and crying over me in equal measures. I think she enjoyed being the mother of the bride, but..." she said.

"But?" He said.

"She's worried about me. You know how elves treat humans and vice versa. If we have a child, then our child will face discrimination from both sides. Yennefer knows, because her mother was half elf.

"She even attempted suicide once," Ciri said.

"Ciri... I am aware of that. It's good that Yennefer informed you of the risks involved. After all, I myself used to be a bigot towards humans," Avallac'h said.

"But you're not anymore," she said.

"Not me, but others still are," he said.

Ciri sighed.

"I'm sorry for troubling my bride on her wedding night. You should be carefree, especially on a night such as this," Avallac'h said, kissing her forehead.

She sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of pleasure. 

"My... husband," Ciri said, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, my Ciri?" He said.

"'Your' Ciri?" She said.

"I intend to make you mine tonight," Avallac'h said.

They spent many hours making love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to go back to the world of the Aen Elle?" Avallac'h asked.

"Yes, I'd like to visit the unicorns, especially Ihuarraquax. Also, you haven't been there since our wedding. Don't you miss being around your people?" Ciri said.

"If you meant by elves, I enjoyed being with the elves from the circus troupe, and with Elihal," he said.

"They're Aen Seidhe. By your people, I meant the Aen Elle," she said. 

Ciri rubbed her husband's shoulders. His shoulders were rigid, there was tension in his stance.

"I don't miss them, Zireael. But if you wish to see Tir na Lia again, I will accompany you," Avallac'h said.

"I'll handle them, Avallac'h. I took down the Wild Hunt. A little gossip and staring won't hurt me," she said.

"I've no doubt that you will," he said, smiling wryly.

........  
Ciri almost forgot how the elves of Tir na Lia made her feel bumbling and ungainly. They turned their noses up at her as if she was unworthy of walking along their streets.

Avallac'h offered his arm which Ciri gratefully accepted. Then the elves whispered among themselves, some openly pointing at them. She held her head high, reminding herself that she had every right to hold Avallac'h's arm because she was his wife.

........  
"I hope you don't mind me requesting an audience with you?" Ge'els said. He now wore a golden torc'h, similar to that last worn by Auberon.

"No, your highness," Avallac'h said, bowing. 

"Congratulations on your marriage, Aen Saevherne. And to you, Zireael. I must say, I wasn't terribly surprised when I heard the news. The Swallow and the Fox, united at last.

"There will be many who are unhappy. But I consider you as an equal, Zireael," Ge'els said.

Ciri smiled at that.


	4. Frost

"There's something wrong. She should be here by now," Avallac'h said. 

"You! You got her into this mess! You killed Ciri!" Geralt said in rage and grief.

"Calm yourself, Geralt! Do you really think I would let Ciri defeat the White Frost if I wasn't confident she would live?" Avallac'h said.

"As far as I know you wouldn't care if Ciri was dead or alive as long as you got your way! I'll really kill you right now!" Geralt said, unsheathing his sword.

"Kill me now, and Ciri will surely die! I will go into the tower, find her and bring her back," Avallac'h said. 

"No need, after I kill you I'll enter the tower myself," Geralt said.

"Then both you and Ciri will die frozen in eternal snow. You wanted to know my feelings towards Ciri? I love her! Yes, there's no point in hiding or lying to you. 

"I love Ciri and I don't want her to die," Avallac'h said, his voice breaking with emotion and tears flowing from his eyes.

"What about-" Geralt said.

"The she elf? Lillian and I have been together for quite some time after Lara's death. I should have married her by now but I could not yet forget Lara, I reasoned. 

"In truth, even when I spend long periods far apart from her, I don't miss her. We have only tolerated each other and though we carry out courtship publicly, all the Aen Elle know that we are not a couple who are truly bonded," Avallac'h said.

"Bring Ciri back," Geralt said simply.

"I will bring her back and I hope you will finally trust me as Ciri does," Avallac'h said.

He walked into the portal without looking back. The sound of a blizzard filled his ears.

"Good luck," Geralt said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 of frost

Avallac'h found Ciri unconscious in the snow. It was getting dark and the wind became more vicious. He knew once the sun was gone, being outside would mean certain death.

He gave Ciri a quick glance. Her lips were turning blue. Avallac'h took off his cape and wrapped her in it, ignoring the chill bite of the wind. Fortunately, he spotted some buildings not far from them.

Perhaps Ciri was trying to reach the buildings before she fainted. Avallac'h carrried Ciri in his arms and made his way to the buildings. Kicking the door open, he nearly stepped on the former occupants.

Avallac'h stepped over them, balancing Ciri's weight against his chest. He spotted a bed with a pillow albeit without blankets and laid her there. The former occupants were mummified, the cold did not allow their bodies to decay.

Their bodies were huddled in the missing blanket. Avallac'h said a word of apology, he took the blanket as the dead did not need them anymore. Right now, the living were trying to avoid the same fate.

He spread out the borrowed blanket as best he could. If either of them rolled over, the thermal properties would be lost. 

"Good night, Ciri," he whispered as he laid his head down on their shared pillow. Ciri did not answer so Avallac'h leaned his ear close and listened to her breathing. The reassurance that she was alive made him braver than he actually was.

Avallac'h needed her to stay that way. He woke when it was still dark. His hands were shaking. It was colder than Avallac'h had anticipated. He tucked his hands under his arms, trying to warm them.

The wind was finding its way through the walls, blowing their warmth away.

"Ciri," he called out, hoping she was coherent. Nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost pt 3

Avallac'h found her hands. They were ice-cold. He reached up and felt her cheek. She was colder than he was. Avallac'h tried to slow his breathing and calm his mind. 

He was questioning if they would make it through the night. The thought did not seem out of the realm of possibility. Avallac'h rolled her on her side. He cocked her legs and pulled her hands between her thighs. 

Avallac'h scooted behind and reset the blanket. He spooned with Ciri, his face buried in her hair. His arm wrapped around her, and Avallac'h tucked his hand under her breasts. 

"Forgive me," he said. 

Avallac'h was too cold to care about modesty. How they survived that first night, he would never know. Avallac'h slept fitfully, half his body warm, the backside like an ice cube. 

His feet felt like they would fall off. If Ciri had not been there, he was pretty sure he would have died of exposure. She was his survival. Her breath was still steady, for that Avallac'h was thankful. 

......  
Ciri was awake. "Avallac'h? How did you get here?" She asked in shock.

"The same way you got here. Through the portal. You were taking too long and I promised to keep you safe. Geralt is waiting for the both of us to return," Avallac'h said.

"Were you also the one who brought me to this house? I remember fainting in the snow," Ciri said.

"Yes, we are safe here for now," he said.

"Avallac'h, I... I need to pee," she said. 

Avallac'h got up from the bed and searched through the kitchen. There were several pots and he selected an appropriate one. Avallac'h handed it to Ciri. She sighed and took it.

"Turn away, please. I don't feel comfortable if you're watching me pee," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost pt 4

"I'm sorry," Avallac'h said to Ciri.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've tried harder. There must be a way to defeat the White Frost," Ciri said.

He coaxed her back under the blankets. The concern on her face made him want to cry. For some reason, Ciri's Elder Blood was useless against the White Frost. She pulled him into a hug and gripped him hard.

Avallac'h could feel warm tears fall on his neck, and there was nothing he could do. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. Her head pulled back, and Avallac'h saw her wet eyes in the dim light.

He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his finger. "I wish I fell in love with you years ago," Avallac'h admitted.

"You love me?" Ciri said.

"Yes," he said.

Her eyes closed and she tilted her head forward. His lips found hers. Ciri's hands encompassed his head as she drew him in harder, nibbling on his lower lip, tickling it with her tongue.

He broke through the last barrier of hesitancy and threw himself into her passion. A warmth spread through his body as the blizzard raged outside. Their lips danced, their tongues embracing with heated passion.

Avallac'h wanted all of her. In her arms was where he wanted to die. His hands roamed down Ciri's side, caressing through her clothes. Her lips separated from his, and she took his hand in hers and pulled it between her legs.

"Let's make love," she whispered, almost as a question. "I would never deny you again," Avallac'h whispered as he cupped her sex through her pants. Ciri had no idea how much her smile excited him. 

"'Again'? When did you deny me before?" She asked.

"In Tir na Lia, when you offered yourself to me," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost pt 5

"Oh," Ciri said, blushing at the memory.

Luxurious moans came from her mouth as his hand travelled along her abdomen, more moans when he found her breasts. Her hands softly caressed him, urging him along. 

Avallac'h tasted her neck and left a trail of kisses to her breasts. His lips found hers again as his hand slowly travelled down between her legs. Ciri smiled as she spread her legs and let him explore. 

He shared the air of her moans, teasing her carefully, her wetness urging him to be bolder. Her hand found his erection, and she opened her eyes. "Avallac'h," Ciri moaned, her voice making his name sound so wonderful. 

Avallac'h moved onto Ciri, careful to keep the blanket over them. They might freeze to death in an hour, but right now, he wanted to live. Smiling, she guided him to their first coupling.

Watching her expression change when he entered her increased his desire. Ciri lost her smile and sucked in a deep breath as Avallac'h lowered himself into her.

When their hips met, she exhaled and kissed him with such force, he thought they might merge into one being. Her legs wrapped around him, altering the blanket and allowing some cold to enter their space.

It did not matter anymore. "Avallac'h," Ciri whispered as her hips began to move into him. Avallac'h countered the movement, enjoying her desire, trying to stall his own.

They moved as if they had always been together. She seemed to know where he needed her and her moans told him that was exactly where she wanted to be. There was no struggling for comfort, no wasted movements, just shared joy.

Each movement brought pleasure that added to the pleasure before it. Ciri began to shake and her hips were driving into him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost pt 6

Ciri was grinding on his down stroke. Avallac'h was near his limit as he watched her near hers. He dropped his lips to her ear and whispered, "Ciri, my love."

Her back arched, and the most wondrous moan escaped her lips. Avallac'h held himself in as deep as he could as Ciri ground her pelvis into his. "Avallac'h!" she yelled. 

Bliss exploded inside of him as he felt himself empty into her. Her hands were pulling him deeper as her legs weakened. Avallac'h struggled to breathe as conscious control of his body left him. 

He recognized his own groan as the wonderment overwhelmed him. A moment of ecstasy that not even the White Frost could compete with. Avallac'h collapsed onto Ciri, using his elbows to lessen his weight. 

His breath was coming in gasps and, despite the cold, they were sweating. He felt the beginnings of her chuckle before he heard it. Avallac'h looked up at a beautiful happy smiling woman.

"I think if you had known we would be this good together, you would've regretted turning me down earlier," Ciri spoke quickly then chuckled some more. "Yes," he agreed, "I do regret not doing this earlier." 

She squeezed him inside of her which caused him to twitch. Ciri found that funny and Avallac'h found it sexy. He reached up and pushed her hair away from her sweaty face. 

This time, Avallac'h kissed her like a lover. Soft with the intent that she never forget. Her smile disappeared, and her eyes looked into his. "I love you," Ciri spoke with feeling. 

"I love you as well," he said, burying his face in her shoulder.

......  
She was gone. The bed was still warm.

"Ciri!" Avallac'h said in panic. He opened the door to step outside, expecting a blanket of white.

To his surprise and wonderment, the blizzard had stopped. The sun shone brightly and puddles formed where the snow had melted. Avallac'h spotted Ciri a distance away.

"Ciri!" He said, cradling her.

"I did it, Avallac'h. I stopped the White Frost," Ciri said.

"How?" Avallac'h said.

"I'm not sure. All I remembered was love. Memories of Geralt, Vesemir, Triss and Yennefer... and last night with you. It powered me, made me strong. I didn't want us to die like this," she said.

He smiled as they kissed.

.....  
"Ciri!" Geralt said, hugging her tightly when she appeared from the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come with me, Avallac'h," Ciri said. "We're now in Tir na Lia."

Just then, they were confronted by a familiar pair. A younger version of Ciri with a version of Avallac'h who still had blonde hair. They seemed stunned to see them, an older Ciri and a grey haired Avallac'h.

"What happened? Who are they?" the current Ciri asked.

"They are, were us in the past. I think you teleported us not just through space but also through time," Avallac'h said.

"I'm sorry, Avallac'h. I wanted to teleport here but I think I was also remembering past events," she said.

"It's not your fault, Ciri, you just needed more practice. That's why I'm here," he said.

The past Ciri said, "What happened to Avallac'h's hair?"

"Be careful, Ciri, before answering. We don't want to change past events, we can't give too much information about the future," Avallac'h said.

"Well, I don't want the past to change too much. I definitely still want to end up with you," present Ciri said, squeezing his hand.

"You two are lovers," past Avallac'h stated, his eyes widened.

"Yes," present Avallac'h said.

"About his hair... Avallac'h went through the Trial of Grasses because of something that happened to him when he was trying to protect me. His hair turned grey since then," present Ciri said.

"Bravo, Ciri," present Avallac'h said, smiling.

"Is this how it feels like to be Aen Saevherne? Knowing the whole truth but only telling part of it? Because this is fun," she said with glee.

Present Avallac'h shook his head in mock disappointment.

"How did you fall in love?" past Ciri said.

"Many things will have to change. I will have to change and so do you. Hopefully you fall in love with each other along the way," present Avallac'h said.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry," Avallac'h said as he rubbed Ciri's back. 

She had just finished vomiting into a bucket. "Sorry for what?" Ciri said.

"For making you pregnant," he said.

"You couldn't keep my hands off of you even if you tried. Besides, it's not all that bad," she said. 

Ciri guided his hands to her breasts which were now heavy with milk. She smirked when she heard Avallac'h's sharp intake of breath. Trying to regain his composure, Avallac'h continued talking. 

"Have there been any food cravings?" He asked.

"Hmm... not really. Other than the urge to vomit and my changing body, I don't really feel anything out of the ordinary," Ciri said thoughtfully. "Although, there is something else..."

"What is it?" Avallac'h said.

"I feel constantly aroused. Between the nausea and the need to rip your clothes off, I don't know what to do," she said huskily.

"I will try my best to fulfil your every need," he said.

........  
"I've had... the most intense orgasms... while pregnant," Ciri gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Avallac'h carefully arranged the pillows to support her back. Her breathing slowed back to normal and she let out a contented sigh.

"Thank you, Avallac'h. You're so thoughtful," she said, giving him a tender look.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his eyes wet with tears.

"Avallac'h, what's wrong?" Ciri said, concerned.

"If you had not forgiven me, I would never had this chance. You would not be here with me," Avallac'h said.

Her hand went to his face, wiping away his tears. He leaned his face into her hand, closing his eyes. 

"If you can't forget the past then let's start over. My name is Ciri," she said.

"Greetings, Zireael. You can call me Avallac'h," Avallac'h said.

They laughed at the absurdity of it, his tears forgotten.


	12. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: what if Avallac'h had been the one to take in an orphaned Ciri?

Avallac'h held little Zireael's shoulder. She was only twelve years old and had lost both her parents. 

"Zireael?" He said, trying to catch her attention. The girl did not respond. Avallac'h remembered then that she was used to being called by her human name. He tried again.

"Ciri?" Avallac'h said, successfully getting her to glance briefly at him. 

"Yes, uncle Crevan?" The girl said.

"Please, call me Avallac'h," he said.

"Call me Ciri," she said. 

Avallac'h wondered if the girl had heard him initially when he was trying to catch her attention. Maybe she had simply ignored him or perhaps she was too focused on her grief to notice, nonetheless he decided to let the matter rest.

"Your father's people have disavowed him so I have arranged for you to come live with me. Once the adoption process is finalised, you will be legally recognised as my daughter," Avallac'h said.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just leave me at the elven orphanage?" Ciri said, finally fixing him a stare with eyes that closely resembled Lara's. 

"I..." he said, momentarily lost for words. "This is the least I could do for your mother's sake. I worry about how you would be treated in the orphanage."

"You mean you're afraid they'll bully me, mistreat me, just because I'm half human?" She said.

Avallac'h kept silent.

"I've noticed the way both humans and elves look at me. They look at me with hate, with contempt, as if my very existence offended them. Why would you want such a person to come live with you, or even acknowledge me as your daughter?" Ciri said.

He knelt down to be at eye level with her. 

"Ciri. I'm not a bigot. You'll learn that not all of us are like that," Avallac'h said.


	13. Concubine

"Avallac'h," the she elf cooed. 

"Out. Get out. Take all your things with you. I don't want to hear another word from you," Avallac'h said coldly. 

The she elf froze then her face turned into a scowl. "It's that bitch, isn't it?" She said.

The words scarcely left her mouth before his hands came to her throat, choking her. Her eyes bulged, her hands futilely trying to peel his chokehold from her throat.

Then a thought came to him. What would Ciri think if she knew he murdered a concubine with his bare hands? That was enough for him to loosen his hold, the she elf sucked in audible gasps of air.

The she elf. Even he had forgotten her name. It was either Lorraine, Lillian or Lana... all it mattered was that her name started with L. The sound of laughter startled him. 

"You would kill me just because I insulted your Dh'oine? Does she know you love her?" She said, smiling viciously.

Avallac'h could not reply and the she elf knew that she had struck gold. 

"You think she could ever satisfy you the way I do? If she knew the things you did to me, it'll ruin the image of her dear tutor. And Lara, poor innocent Lara, no wonder you scared her away into a Dh'oine's arms. 

"You're a sick fuck and have always been. You pretend to be bored of sex but I know that you drop that act faster than you can drop your pants. Behind closed doors, that monster you try to hide behind manners and protocol, that monster becomes the real you.

"Forget about her. Invite me back to bed. Fuck me like you always do because you know your precious angel would break if you grasp her too hard," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know what you are, Avallac'h? You're a coward!" Ciri said.

The words were like a slap across the face.

"You said I was your destiny so here I am! You can't try to run away from me now!" She said.

"Ciri," Avallac'h said.

"Don't you 'Ciri' me! No wonder you lost Lara, you'd rather hide than face the truth!" Ciri said.

"Have you had enough of insulting me, Cirilla?" He said. 

"I just don't want you to leave me, Avallac'h," she said, crumpling to the ground. 

Ciri started to sob. The sound of her sobs wrenched his soul. She was crying because of him. Avallac'h ached to take her into his arms, to whisper tender words and press gentle kisses on her skin.

But he was a cold hearted bastard and he needed to be strong in order to do what was best for the both of them.

"Ciri, I warned you, didn't I? If we stay together, I will only end up hurting you," Avallac'h said. 

He walked away, but turned back when he heard a thud as Ciri's head hit the floor. Ciri had fainted.

......  
She groaned, stirring from her unconscious state. Ciri opened her eyes and registered that she was in a strange bed and had no idea how she ended up in it.

"Ciri, you tired yourself out. Please, don't do this," Avallac'h said. 

"Why do you even care? You made it clear that you think nothing of me," Ciri said in a toneless voice.

Lara's rejection had hurt him. Seeing that same pain on Ciri's face prompted memories he would rather forget.

"You are the most precious thing that's ever happened to me since Lara. But everything that I touch turns to dust. Find someone else who can make you happy," Avallac'h said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why not you? What's holding you back? If I were a she elf, perhaps things would've been different between us. My human-ness disgusts you," Ciri said.

"We cannot become lovers, Zireael. It is impossible. You falling in love with me is impossible. How could you possibly fall in love with a monster like me?" Avallac'h said, almost to himself. 

"The impossible happened. I love you. Besides, I'm a witcheress. Hunting monsters is what I do for a living," she said.

"Not all monsters are responsible for missing fishermen, smell of rotten fish or covered in mud. Some are dressed in fine clothes and act civil but are despicable and dangerous all the same.

"Do Geralt and Yennefer know?" he said.

"Yes," Ciri said.

"And do they approve?" Avallac'h said.

She looked down miserably and he had his answer.

"Listen to them. They care about you very much," Avallac'h said.

"I'm mature enough to know who my heart chooses," Ciri said.

"It's not just them who disapprove of our improbable union. Everyone who knows of us and who we are will think that you've gone mad. I hurt you, Ciri, beyond any amount of apology," he said.

"I care not about the opinions of others," she said.

"Then you're being foolish. I have neither cure nor pity for fools," Avallac'h said.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "I don't understand how you can pretend to be gentle one moment and be so callous the next," Ciri said.

"It's easy, Zireael, when you've already lost your self respect. It comes easily when you already hate yourself," he said.

"I hate you, Avallac'h," she said.

Finally, it seemed like Ciri would understand.

"I love you so much that I hate you. I would rather suffer with you than be happy without you," she continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciri was surrounded by family and friends in Corvo Bianco. It was a reunion party of sorts, even the duchess had decided to visit. Somehow, she felt as if someone was missing.

It was then Ciri realised that she missed Avallac'h's presence. She decided to pay him a visit.

.........  
There was no sign that Avallac'h's lab was ever in disarray.

"Where's your lover? She's not here chewing my head off," Ciri said.

"We agreed to end our... arrangement. It was no longer beneficial," he said.

"I'm sorry. I've already heard such insults before but when she mentioned you... I'm not sure why I lost it," Ciri said.

"She's the reason I told you to stay away," he said.

"You could've just told me you had a hateful elven lover in your lab. Then I would've been more prepared," Ciri said.

"I know," Avallac'h said.

"Then why didn't you?" She said.

"I... was unsure of how to tell you," he admitted. "You apologise that I've parted with my concubine?"

"Concubine? So, she offered you... certain services. I won't judge you, since I know Geralt's behavior. I'm not sorry on her behalf. She hates me and I feel likewise.

"I'm ashamed for your sake because I acted like a... a foolish Dh'oine. I could not control myself or my emotions. You deserve to have someone, after all," Ciri said.

"Why do you say that?" Avallac'h said.

"I know you hate to be pitied. But I keep thinking, if only Lara had returned you love, perhaps..." she said, her words trailing off. "Why do you think she said those lies or tried to turn me against you? She wasn't working for Eredin, was she?"

"No. She was simply jealous," he said.

"Ah. Maybe she's in love with you. Love leads to jealousy which leads to making a fool of yourself. That's why I don't want or need to depend on someone else. Besides, I guess getting married or having kids just isn't for me.

"Can I come visit you here again? The lab's no longer off limits, is it?" Ciri said.

"Of course, you can come whenever you like," Avallac'h said.

She smiled, giving him a hug. They had only hugged once before, in Tir na Lia. It was strange this time, Ciri had no idea why, but her cheeks flushed and her heart fluttered.

Was she attracted to her mentor now?


	17. Chapter 17

If Ciri was attracted to him... then perhaps she had also been jealous of the she elf. She was not a little horrified at the thought. 

.........  
Ciri removed the pillow from underneath her head. She held it in her arms instead, trying to recreate the moment. Ciri tried to imagine the pillow was the warm body of Avallac'h instead.

Avallac'h had been blonde, he had been tall. But with the curse and the Trial of Grasses; his hair had lost its beautiful golden sheen, he had visibly aged and he was more or less the same height as her.

Avallac'h had always been slender, his body was not muscular like a witcher's. But Ciri mused that he should eat more, so that he would regain the weight he had lost and not look so painfully thin.

She remembered how small she felt when Avallac'h used to tower over her. Ciri had secretly liked it but at least now that he was of her height it would be easier to kiss him.

She had told him that she found love foolish. In reality, there was nothing foolish in the way Geralt and Yennefer loved, Ciri was even envious of them. Saying that love was foolish was a way of comforting herself as she did not think there would ever be anyone for her, she had resigned herself to be lonely.

There was Avallac'h and he was now unattached. There would be no she elf preventing her from meeting him. He had a concubine... Ciri did not expect that of her tutor.

She now knew that he too desired and craved to be touched. Ciri slipped a hand between her legs, her cheeks warming again as she imagined Avallac'h in the throes of passion.

What sort of lover would he be?


	18. Angry sex

Without warning his lips were on hers, gentle at first. Then Ciri felt his fingers dig into her skin, and Avallac'h was kissing her fiercely, his teeth pressed hard against her lips. 

She pulled him tightly against her body, opening her mouth to his, returning his ardor. It was unlike anything Ciri had ever experienced. He was clutching at her, kissing her, hugging her, hitting her, scratching her, while she stood there holding him, absorbing it all. 

Ciri waited for him to calm down, and when Avallac'h did not she reached down and lifted him by the ass, holding him tight, while his legs encircled her. He bit her lip hard, and she could taste blood, while his claws sank into her shoulders. 

Ciri could feel the anger and frustration in him, the desire to strike out. She echoed those feelings, accepting them, expanding them, and returning them in kind. 

Yes, Ciri was angry too. Furious. The taste of her own blood on her lips just served to fuel the fire. Having him vent his anger on her, while she was the only one in the world trying to help him was patently unfair. 

Ciri was hurting too. She was tired of being treated like dirt. Holding him by the rear in one hand, she grasped his hair from behind, pulling his hair back making him gasp. 

Ciri lowered her mouth to his slender neck and bit him, sucking on his flesh. Both of his hands went to her head, entangling in her hair, and pulling her face down against him. 

His hips ground against her, while his bare feet drummed against her back. Avallac'h pulled her head back by the hair, and she loosened her grip on his. He stared into her eyes, his flashing with pent up emotions.


	19. Angry sex pt 2

Avallac'h leaned in and pressed his lips against hers again, still fierce and unrelenting. Ciri turned and pressed him against the wall, trapping him there with her body. 

His hand lowered and slid into her blouse, meeting nothing but bare flesh. He grabbed her breast and squeezed, causing her to moan into his mouth. Her hands were not idle and she was pushing the top of his pants down, using her feet to push them down in the back. 

Ciri squeezed a hand between them, her other wrapped around his shoulders, and Avallac'h felt her fingers wrap around his hardness. It was hard to believe how she was responding to him and his outburst, but there was no doubt. 

He took over, pushing his pants down, letting them slide down to his ankles, drawing his underpants with them. Avallac'h was naked from the waist down and exposed. 

Their lips had never separated, and she sucked hungrily on his tongue, while he tore open her blouse. Like him, Ciri was naked underneath, except for a pair of loose panties. 

She had his cock in her hand, and aimed it at her moist opening, pushing her panties aside. Avallac'h lowered her, easing into her, until he was fully sheathed. Ciri groaned. 

Her hand now free, she grabbed him by the hair and tugged back, drawing her lips away. He pulled his hips back and thrust into her hard, pushing her into the wall, eliciting another gasp. 

Avallac'h felt his own anger welling up inside of him. He knew he was not really angry at her, but Ciri was the unintended victim of his fury. Avallac'h slammed his cock into her hard, grinding against her. 

Pulling back, he did it again, even harder, doing his best to push her right through the wall.


	20. Angry sex pt 3

One at a time, Avallac'h reached his arms under her legs, her thighs resting on his forearms, his hands gripping her ass cheeks. He tugged her panties down in back, exposing her soft butt-flesh, and grabbed her cheeks digging his fingers in.

She linked her fingers behind his neck, and leaned backward, exposing her upper body to his gaze. Her small breasts had the most perfect nipples, hardened for him.

Avallac'h fucked her hard and fast, while his strength and fury held out. As his arms grew tired he walked to the bedroom. Ciri released each of her arms long enough to let her blouse fall, leaving her almost naked.

Avallac'h lowered her, setting her butt down on the bed. She let go of him, leaning backward, lowering her back. Her hips were now positioned above her body, and he pulled her toward him hard, so her lower back was on the bed.

Avallac'h yanked her panties off and threw them to the side, staring down at her naked body. He opened her legs wide, slid his cock into her warm hole and pounded into her, fucking up into her tight opening, while she moaned.

Holding her legs in his hands and lifting them high and wide, Ciri was immobilized by her own weight resting on her shoulders. Avallac'h slid his cock in and out of her, banging away, free to do as he pleased.

She lay there, staring up at him, her eyes burning. He did not want to look into those eyes, Lara's eyes. Avallac'h pulled out, roughly turned her over. He spread her legs and pierced her again, thrusting deeply on the first stroke, making her pay.

Avallac'h held her hips and vented his feelings through his hips, hammering away viciously, fucking her as hard as he could.

.......  
"We should not be together, Ciri," Avallac'h said. He touched her lip, drawing back a finger red with her blood. "Ciri! Forgive me. I didn't mean to bite you. This is madness," Avallac'h said, withdrawing from her and folding his arms over his chest.

"Why shouldn't we be together?" Ciri said, watching him.

"I'm not a good person. I've hurt you before. I'll hurt you again. It's who I am," he said, fixing her with a piercing stare.

"You don't scare me," she said with her jaw set stubbornly, holding her ground.

Avallac'h sighed, too tired to fight.


	21. Chapter 21

Love was sweet, intoxicating, bringing with it blind optimism. Avallac'h was in love, and his cheeks hurt from grinning so widely. He was sure that he looked silly but he was too happy to control himself.

Avallac'h looked down at Ciri who was resting her head on his chest. His heart ached with the sudden rush of emotion. She turned her head to face him and her eyes were full of adoration.

That adoration was for him, and he knew his own gaze reflected hers. 

"Keira and Triss are willing to vouch for you, and I think Geralt and Yennefer will relent if they knew how happy you make me feel. As for those who object to our union..." she said.

"The ones who matter don't mind, and the ones who mind don't matter," Avallac'h said recklessly.

Ciri smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss. 

"I love you, Avallac'h. I thought I would never wish for marriage or children, but with you I want everything," she said.

"You want children, as in more than one?" He said, sounding amused.

"If you wish," Ciri said.

"I love you too, Ciri," Avallac'h said.

He leaned in for a kiss but she teleported, disappearing into thin air. Then her laughter rang out.

"Catch me if you can!" Ciri said gleefully.

Avallac'h playfully chased after her, growling as she gave a squeal of excitement. Ciri would teleport them both into different worlds and then she would teasingly teleport out of his arms.

There was no Wild Hunt to stalk them this time. They were giddy with love, the spontaneity of teleportation combined with the carefree happiness they felt. It felt like they had the freedom to do anything they wanted. 

At last, he caught her and kissed her triumphantly. She sighed, content.


	22. Daughter pt 2

Looking between them, Avallac'h was hypnotized by the sight of his thickness stretching her, filling her. With each stroke her flesh clung to him, stretching outward before yielding. 

He pulled out to the edge, spread her cheeks with his hands and toyed with her slit, nudging his cock into her, watching her opening stretch to take him. 

Avallac'h slowed, squeezing her poor ass cheeks hard while slowly feeding her his cock. He just enjoyed long-stroking her, making her feel every inch of his length, pushing deeply until he felt resistance deep inside of her.

Avallac'h could not take much more. He grabbed her hips and leaned over her, driving into her, filling her. Avallac'h could feel her moist channel grasping at him, dragging him to the edge of desire. 

He looked down and saw the she elf had twisted her torso to look back at him. Avallac'h slammed his full weight into her, unable to resist the urge any longer. Gasping, he came inside of her, the release painful in its urgency, exploding deep within her over and over again. 

Her legs were flailing, and as Avallac'h slowed she relaxed. The she elf squealed when he lifted her up, spinning her around. Avallac'h took his still hard cock, and forced it back into her, pulling her against him. 

Her arms slid around his torso and she pressed her face against his chest. The she elf giggled, murmuring naughty things. He was quite satisfied with the sex session. 

The door opened and Avallac'h was confused until he remembered. Ciri gaped at the sight in front of her, and then she turned and ran, slamming the door behind her.

"Ciri!" He said, rushing to getting dressed. Avallac'h cursed at his own forgetfulness.

"Avallac'h! Who was that child?" The she elf said irritatedly.


	23. Daughter pt 3

"Yen, I need your help," Avallac'h said.

"Why me? Won't your consort get jealous? Maybe you should ask Lorraine to help you," Yennefer said.

"It's about Lara's child who is currently living with me," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Lara, she did not deserve to have her life cut short. Guessing Lorraine wasn't too happy about the child living with you..." she said.

"Lorraine really isn't helping matters, in fact she's part of the problem," Avallac'h said.

"But the child is yours and Lara's, isn't it?" Yennefer said.

He shook his head. "Ciri is Lara's daughter with Cregennan, a human male. I adopted her because I fear that she would face abuse in the orphanage," Avallac'h said.

She took in a sharp breath. "By the gods. If Lorraine doesn't already hate the girl, she'll hate her even more when she finds out Ciri is half human," Yennefer said.

"You truly think-" he said.

"Yes! Part of the reason why she hates me is because I'm part human! You're just too blind to see it, Avallac'h," she said.

"Look, Yen. I'm sorry, I really am. But right now I just want to focus on helping Ciri. She refuses to come out of her room whenever Lorraine is around. At first I thought Ciri was just shy but... it seems as though she's afraid of Lorraine. 

"I've tried to talk to Ciri about it but she once said that I wouldn't believe her. After that she'd ignore my questions. Ciri ran out yesterday and it's lucky I found her before she went missing. 

"Ever since then she refuses to even talk to me," Avallac'h said.

"I bet Lorraine had something to do with that. Told you she was toxic but you wouldn't believe me," Yennefer said sniffing.


	24. Daughter pt 4

"Hello, Ciri. My name is Yennefer," Yennefer said. 

Ciri looked up at her but kept silent, eyes round with fear. 

Yennefer sighed. "I understand from Avallac'h that you ran away from home yesterday," she said.

Ciri shook her head. "Not my home," she said.

"Alright. So if you don't want to stay here, you don't feel like this is home... you're welcome to run away to my place," Yennefer said.

"Yen!" Avallac'h said.

"Shush. Better that Ciri runs away to my place, where she's safe and someone cares about her, than she goes missing," she said.

"Really?" Ciri said. "And why would you help me? What's your reason?"

"Ciri, I knew your mother. She was my friend. Also, I understand what you're going through. I'm also part human," Yennefer said.

"But you look more elven than I do," Ciri said.

"Yes, that's because I'm a quadroon. Only a quarter human. My mother was half elf but to my grandfather's eyes she was as good as human. My father was his only heir to the Vengerberg estate, so my grandfather could not disown him. 

"And when my parents both died, they left me as their only heir. My dear grandfather... he hated me so much but when he died, I was the only representative of his family at his funeral," Yennefer said.

"You're also an orphan," Ciri said.

"Yes. Your mother, Lara, stood up for me whenever I was bullied. So I would like to repay her kindness," Yennefer said.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Ciri said. "Can I come with you now instead? Please?"

"That can be arranged. We'll pack your things right this moment," Yennefer said.

"But she's my adopted daughter, not yours," Avallac'h said. 

"I'm not taking her out of your life completely, Avallac'h," she said.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm not asking you to get pregnant this time," Avallac'h said.

"You expect me to believe that what you say is true? So many have tried to marry me off, have me raped, stick a test tube between my legs and you yourself also forced me to sleep with your king. 

"Now you want to say you've changed your mind just like that? It sounds like utter bollocks," Ciri said.

"Yes, there's been a change of plan whether you or I like it or not. Now, you can choose to let me help you or you can continue being a danger to everyone around you," he said.

"Help? You want to help? You'd probably hand me over to the Wild Hunt," She said.

"Then why haven't I done so? You need to trust me, Zireael. Otherwise you can go ahead and jump to another world using your powers. But don't regret it when you find yourself being chased by the Wild Hunt," Avallac'h said.

"Fine. I'll take your help," Ciri said grudgingly.

Together, they stepped into a portal which he had found and declared safe. She was surprised to find herself amongst tall grass which gently waved in the breeze.

"Tomorrow we begin training. You'll be my first ever human student. Only the best elves have such privilege to be personally guided by an Aen Saevherne," Avallac'h said.

"Yes, I feel so honored to be your student," Ciri said sarcastically.

He merely walked away and she ran after him, not wanting him to disappear in the tall grass.

"Avallac'h! You can't just leave me like that!" She said.

"I can and I will until you show some respect for one who cares about you," Avallac'h said

"Wait! Forgive me, I will respect you, please just don't leave me," Ciri said.


	26. Dirty talk

"You lick my cunt so good," Ciri moaned.

Avallac'h smiled and groaned. She said such filthy things when she was aroused. Ciri knew that far from disliking it, he found her swearing erotic. His groan was muffled, his face between her legs. 

His tongue was spreading her folds, searching for her clit. It was swollen now as the tip of his tongue circled it then pressed against it back and forth with more pressure.

She squirmed in delight. "Please, fuck me, Avallac'h," Ciri asked.

His erection twinged at her words. He kissed her thigh then up to her bellybutton. She sighed in a mix of frustration and desire.

"My love..." he said.

"Yes, Avallac'h?" Her voice trailed off with a moan as Avallac'h wrapped his lips around her nipple, biting her, just enough to send a tingling sensation.

"You have such luscious tits," he said, grinning.

Ciri laughed, loving it when he joined her in talking dirty. His hands cupped both of her breasts, squeezing them together so that he could lick both nipples. Ciri slid her body close to his as Avallac'h continued to kneel, he could feel her wetness against his belly as she wrapped her legs around him.

Her arms circled his neck as her fingers ran through his hair, pulling his face to bury it in her breasts. He kept on licking and then sucking her nipples. She gyrated her hips against his belly as her clit continued to swell with the pressure.

Her legs released him and spread. Ciri placed his hands on her knees and pulled his face to hers, kissing him as her tongue explored his mouth.

"I need your cock inside me, fuck me now," she begged.

"With pleasure, Ciri. With pleasure," Avallac'h said, his hands spreading her legs even further apart.


	27. Chapter 27

"You put yourself in a position of trust, manipulated my feelings. I trusted you, because I was blind," Ciri said.

"It was out of necessity. There is no need to find fault with yourself, or with me," Avallac'h said smoothly.

"I loved you," she said quietly.

He froze. "Love? It seems that you're a little too eager to throw yourself at anyone who would give you attention," Avallac'h said.

Ciri flinched. 

"This will be our last lesson, then. We have been arguing all throughout the previous lessons, wasted our time and efforts being unproductive," he said.

"I thought you said these lessons were important?" She said.

"They are. But I'm handing over this duty to Ida," Avallac'h said.

"Ah yes, hand me over to another Aen Saevherne. Are you sleeping with her too?" Ciri said.

He sighed, frustrated. A corner of his mouth turned upwards, however.

"You are jealous," Avallac'h stated. 

"And you are mocking me," she said.

"I am not trying to dissuade you from pursuing a relationship with me, I just want you to be sure of what you want, what you feel," he said.

"You think I'm going to leave you if I meet someone else? I'm not Lara," Ciri said.

"I'm glad you're not. Lara would never feel jealous when it came to me," Avallac'h said.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Please, give me another chance. I won't argue with you this time," she said.

"No," he said.

"You're trying to get rid of me," Ciri said.

"I promise, I will be sleeping alone so do not worry," Avallac'h said.

"I too promise that I will be sleeping alone, thinking of you," Ciri said. 

She met his gaze. There was deep desire and longing in his eyes, he had to look away.

"I'll miss you. Do you still want Ida to teach me?" Ciri said.

"Yes, I'm too distracted by your presence," Avallac'h said.

"You have feelings for me," She said, smiling.

"Do you still regret trusting me?" He said.

"Of course not. I now know you weren't manipulating me. Your care for me was genuine," Ciri said.

"It wasn't at first. You had reason to doubt me," Avallac'h said.

"But I believe that people can change. You changed," she said.

"I'll miss you too, Ciri. I'll keep in contact with Ida regarding your progress," he said.

"I forgot you're still my mentor," Ciri said, sighing.


	28. Chapter 28

"Zireael, if you ever change your mind... if you ever leave me, then I promise I'll accept your decision no matter how painful," Avallac'h said.

"Why do you keep saying that? It's almost as if you're expecting me to leave you. This is about Lara, isn't it? You think I'm going to leave you for someone else, just like Lara did," Ciri said, her eyes flashing with anger. "It's not fair to keep comparing me with her!"

"It's not like that," he said.

"I am here, not Lara. And I refuse to change my mind about what we have. Unless you're the one regretting it?" She said bitterly, teleporting away in a flash of green.

"Couldn't be more surprised when Ciri said she was in a relationship with you. I don't see whatever it is she sees," Geralt said. 

"I know you don't approve of me. I would also prefer that she chose someone much more suitable," Avallac'h said.

"Then why are you here? Still trying to get her pregnant?" Geralt said.

"That's not my intention. She chose me, I do not wish to disappoint her. I've already tried to persuade her to leave me, making her extremely upset in the process," Avallac'h said.

"Persuade her? By sleeping with her, you mean?" Geralt said.

"Geralt, that's enough. Ciri already made her choice clear. We should accept her decision," Yennefer said.

.........  
Ciri came home when it was almost morning. She was covered in mud and had a vicious new wound on her thigh which made her limp.

"Ciri, what happened?" Geralt said, awakening from his meditation the moment she arrived.

"Needed to blow off some steam so I decided to kill some drowners. I got a little distracted and careless and that's when one of the bastards managed to wound me," Ciri said.

"Zireael, forgive me. This is my fault," Avallac'h said.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I forgive you," she said, wrapping her muddied arms around him.

"Let's get you cleaned up. You must be tired," Avallac'h said. His hand went to her belly to support her and he froze. "Zireael, you're pregnant."

Geralt looked at the elf with murder in his eyes and growled.

"Geralt, stop acting like a brute! Our daughter is pregnant and I don't want you causing her any distress. Any harm to her and I swear, my love, I will personally remove you of your manhood," Yennefer said, her hand already glowing with power and ready to do her threat. "Avallac'h, you may go."

Avallac'h quickly carried Ciri off to her room and commenced to treat her injury. 

........  
"How are you feeling, daughter?" Yennefer said gently, in great contrast to her earlier menacing tone.

"Much better, though I don't think I'll be taking new witcher contracts any time soon. I'm really pregnant, Avallac'h?" Ciri said. 

"Yes. The fetus is only a week old. Still quite early," he said. 

"What do you two intend to do about it?" Yennefer asked.

"I'll keep it of course, mama. I'm not getting rid of my baby," Ciri said, horrified.

"No, of course not! Why would you even think of such a thing is beyond me. What I meant was... if you're thinking of getting married, sooner would be better than later, while you're still able to fit into a wedding dress," Yennefer said.

"Oh. Usually women who are pregnant before marriage are shamed and are forced to give up their babies. You're not ashamed of me, are you? Geralt seems disappointed in me," Ciri said.

"I am delighted to take care of my daughter. I also look forward to being a grandmother. Geralt will have to handle himself, if he wishes to be a grandfather. You should know that I am above such foolishness, this child is yours and my grandchild regardless if you were pregnant before or after marriage," Yennefer said.

"Zireael, forgive me for not asking you earlier, but would you marry me?" Avallac'h said.

"If I say yes and we marry, you won't keep suggesting me to leave you, will you?" Ciri said.

"No, we will stay together and raise our child," he said, tenderly caressing Ciri's abdomen which would certainly swell with child in the coming months. "A wondrous thing, I had given up hope of ever being a father."

........  
"You're kidding, right? Ciri, marry that elf?" Eskel said, eyeing Avallac'h with Ciri. "You should have asked for my help. I don't know what made you tolerate him for so long. I would've separated his head from his neck before he laid his hands on Ciri."

Geralt grunted in reply. Lambert sauntered over.

"Well hello guys. Why the long faces?" Lambert said.

"Not now, Lambert," Geralt said.

"Surely both of you are not planning to murder the groom before he's married to Ciri, you've got more sense than that," Lambert said.

"I just don't understand. Why him, of all the creatures of Melitele?" Geralt said.

"Hmm... it could be those cheekbones. Those pale blue eyes that remind me of fish scales," Lambert said.

"You're not helping, Lambert," Eskel said.

"Suit yourselves," Lambert said, shrugging. "Just remember you're going to be a grandpa soon, try not to be so grumpy about it."


	29. Son

"Geralt! That's enough!" Avallac'h said.

"Stand aside, Avallac'h. Let me finish him," Geralt said.

"No, he will not die by your hand. I won't allow it," Avallac'h said. 

Geralt watched as Avallac'h opened a portal and dragged an unconscious Caranthir through it.

..............  
It was a cold winter's morning. Eskel, Triss, Yennefer, Geralt, Lambert and Keira were all at Kaer Morhen, seated at the grand table having breakfast. An extraordinarily tall elf teleported, appearing in front of them.

The elf had raven dark hair usually hidden by a helmet, piercingly bright eyes and fair face usually hidden by a mask. Ciri recognised him immediately.

"Caranthir," she said.

"Ciri!" The witchers and sorceresses chorused, reaching for their swords or calling on their power and ready to attack.

"No!" Ciri said, her arms outstretched to prevent them from attacking. "He means no harm."

"I brought you some smoked, cured beef. I remember you said you enjoyed it the last time," Caranthir said.

"Where did you get this?" She said.

"I bought it from some human butcher. He kept calling me a giant. Annoying really, so I gave him a fair bit of coin to shut him up," he said.

"Thank you but I don't want you to endanger yourself. You attract too much attention with your height. Rampages against non humans can happen any time," Ciri warned.

"I was a member of the Wild Hunt. They should be the ones defending themselves from me, not the other way round," Caranthir scoffed.

"What did I say about not underestimating your opponent?" She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes mama, I'll be careful," Caranthir said.

"How's Avallac'h?" Ciri said.

"He's unbearable, really. Just moping about, not doing anything except sketching your image again and agan. I don't recall ever seeing him this pathetic, then again I wasn't around when he lost Lara," he said.

"Oh, I'll join him as soon as I can. Thanks for coming here to meet me," she said.

"You haven't told them about us, have you?" Caranthir said, amused at the tense faces watching him with Ciri.

She flushed red with embarrassment. "No I haven't done it yet but I will," Ciri said.

He laughed. "Okay, bye mama. Love you," Caranthir said.

He disappeared in a flash of green. The uncomfortable silence at the table was broken by the clearing of Ciri's throat.

"I can explain," she said. "I'm adopting Caranthir, he's Avallac'h's foster child after all."

"What?!" Geralt's voice was loudest.

"Have you lost your mind?" Eskel said.


	30. Son pt 2

Ciri calmly cut herself a slice of the beef that Caranthir gave and made herself a sandwich. Taking a bite, she said, "So, are you going to listen to my explanation or not?"

"Alright," Geralt said, sighing. "Guess I'd better talk this with you and Yennefer in private. I think everyone else has finished with breakfast?"

Everyone filed out, leaving the three of them behind.

"I've spent the past three months with Avallac'h and Caranthir. Although it's only been three months here, it's already been a year in the world where I spent time with them," she said.

"You went on a trip for a full year with him and only decided to tell us now?" Geralt said.

"Have you forgotten? I've already been on trips with him. Besides, I know how to take care of myself," Ciri said.

"And how did Caranthir end up calling you mama?" Yennefer said. 

"Ah. Well..." Ciri said, smiling. "It's a long story."

............  
"Of course, you just can't help sticking your dick in Elder Blood!" Caranthir spat. He was shackled in dimeritium.

"Manners, Caranthir. I taught you better than that," Avallac'h said. 

"Have you no shame? She's only three years older than me. If I was female, would you fuck me too?" Caranthir said.

"Caranthir!" Avallac'h said. "You will learn to respect my mate, whomsoever I choose. I saved you from death at the hands of the witcher, this is the least you could do."

"I would rather you let me die than to suffer this insult. I will never accept you with her!" Caranthir said.

"Avallac'h? I think that's enough for today," Ciri said, sighing. 

........  
"Forgive me; I do not wish for you to suffer this so. Caranthir means a lot to me, but so do you," Avallac'h said ruefully.

"I promised that nothing and no one will keep us apart again," Ciri said, giving him a kiss. "I intend to keep that promise."

"Zireael..." he said, peering into her eyes. She was so beautiful, his breath caught in his throat. "She could never replace you."

"Hmm? Did you mean the she elf?" Ciri said.

"I took her in preparation, I had been fine all alone after Lara. I had expected to be attracted to you but never did I anticipate to feel this way. The she elf was to control my lust," Avallac'h said.

"Is this your way of telling me you love me?" She said, smiling.

"I suppose so. I love you, Zireael," he said tenderly.

"I love you too, Avallac'h," Ciri said. "But now I want you to show me that lust you've been trying to control."

..........  
"I can HEAR you from here!" Caranthir said indignantly. 

They had retired to their room and he was now forced to hear the sounds of their lovemaking. He grit his teeth and gave a futile tug at his chains.


	31. Son pt 3

"We should go on a trip together. You, me and Caranthir. That way we'll give him an opportunity for him to bond with us," Ciri said.

"I'm afraid of what he would do once he is free from his chains," Avallac'h said.

"I can handle him. Besides, I have you. He needs to be able to trust as as much as we need to be able to trust him," she said.

............  
The shackles fell away and Caranthir looked down at them with an arrogant smirk. Then, without saying a word, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"I know where he is," Avallac'h said, conjuring an image. "Zireael, take us there."

........  
Caranthir was tied down and surrounded by peculiar small people who only came up to her knee. Ciri could not help but giggle seeing him in such a position.

"Not funny," he groaned.

"Why don't you just teleport yourself out of those ropes? Surely they're not that much of a bother compared to the dimeritium shackles?" She said.

"My ribs hurt. Too painful to concentrate," Caranthir said in between gasps.

Ciri came towards him and the small people ran away from her. Avallac'h stood back as he watched her free Caranthir from the ropes.

"Avallac'h, look," she said worriedly. Her hand came away sticky with blood. There was a miniature spear at his side which had earlier escaped her notice.

..........  
"This place is an island. We keep to this side of the island, while the small people keep to their side," Avallac'h said.

"Let's just stay here until Caranthir heals. This place is beautiful, I like it here. I've never seen such white sand nor such a bright blue sea. The blue is the same color as your eyes," Ciri said.

"Hmm..." he said, smiling. "If the place reminds you of me, then of course I like it too."

"Well, I hate it here! It's much too hot and the sun is too bright," Caranthir grumbled. 

Ciri wiped a wet cloth on Caranthir's forehead to cool him down. 

"It'll be cooler in the evening. I promise, we'll go somewhere where the weather is cool once you get better," she said.

"Really?" Caranthir asked.

"Yes, but you need to recover first. Cold dry air isn't good for your injuries," Avallac'h said.


	32. Romantic boat ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the mod which replaced Geralt and Shani with Avallac'h and Ciri

"You were afraid if you told me your feelings, I'd reject you?" Ciri said.

"This isn't just about that. It's also... I feel unworthy should you decide to return my affection. Remember that I once blackmailed you to sleep with my king. Remember that I hated humans, thought of them as lowly animals. 

"How could I possibly tell to Geralt and Yennefer that I'm in love with you? They wouldn't believe me. It would give them reason to suspect that I'd forced you into it, that I intend to control you," Avallac'h said.

"Then tell them the truth. Tell them about the times we spent together. Tell them I was the one who wanted you. I've seen it in the way you look at me, Avallac'h, I know that you love me," she said.

"Would it really be that simple?" He said, smiling. 

They were in a boat on a lake. The moon threw a silver path along the surface of the water and painted the sky inky blue. The stars dimmed in the bright moonlight.

"Do you remember when we had a private boat ride like this in Tir na Lia?" Ciri said.

"Yes. I remember," Avallac'h said.

"I didn't think of it as romantic before, but now I do. And the way you dismissed that she elf..." she said.

"Forgive me, please banish all thoughts of her from your mind," he said quickly.

Avallac'h kissed the tips of her fingers and Ciri cradled his face with gentle hands.

"No wonder she was jealous. You bedded her while thinking of me," she said triumphantly.

He sighed. "If I were to return to the past and make a wise decision, I would have stopped denying myself and told you my love earlier," Avallac'h said.

A beat of intense desire passed between them. 

"Tell me, do you want this?" He said, his voice husky.

"Yes," Ciri said. "I love you."

"Mmm. I love you too. I want you to know that there is no one else. My heart is yours," Avallac'h said.

She smiled, her gaze filled with lust and love combined.

............  
They were naked. In unison they moaned and sighed as pleasure whipped through them. 

"Ciri, oh Ciri. Zireael," Avallac'h said repeatedly. His tone roughened until his words were almost a growl.

"I love the sounds you make," Ciri said, smirking.

He was reduced to grunts and growls. Avallac'h had lost all ability to articulate, all flow of logic. All that mattered was the pleasure that burned in his veins, culminating in his groin and flowing into the body of the woman he loved.

"Oh," she said, losing her smirk. 

Her face scrunched up, toes curling, her inner walls fluttered around the delicious intrusion of his hard cock. He watched all of this, watched her face as she lost herself to the pleasure of her orgasm.

Avallac'h seized her mouth and Ciri reached towards his head, her fingers clenching in his hair.


	33. Chapter 33

“You are to call me Lord Crevan. I beseech you, Lady Cirilla, not to come visit me at my private quarters,” he said coldly.

“Why are you turning me away? What have I done to earn your displeasure?” she said.

“You have done nothing wrong, but we cannot be together. I am keeping away from you for your own good,” he said.

“We are both nobility. If propriety is what you worry about, then what is stopping you from marrying me?” she said.

“Your mother,” he said.

“My mother is dead. How can she possibly prevent our marriage?” she said.

"I... was once engaged to your mother," he said. "If I were to announce an engagement with you, it would cause a scandal. I was to be your honour father. Had I known, I would not have pursued your mother."

"How were you supposed to know you would fall in love with me? I do not care about scandal. Let us elope some place where no one will know who we are," she said.

"But Cirilla, war has erupted recently. The city gates have closed and roads will all be patrolled. We have no chance of going about unknown," he said sadly.

"I see," she said defeatedly. "Then I'll take my leave."

"Wait. Cirilla, my love..." he said, pulling her into a kiss.

"Yes, Lord Crevan?" She said, pushing him away.

"Forgive me. If I had the chance to elope with you, I would. But... please stay with me tonight," he said.

"You asked me to leave and now you ask me to stay?" She said incredulously.

"It is but one night for tonight is the eve of Beltane. According to tradition, it is associated with fairies and opening the door between worlds to their realm," he said.

"Perhaps, if we could run away to the world of fairies..." she said regretfully.

"Let us hope," he said.

................  
Ciri came face to face with a woman who was her lookalike. Next to her was a man who closely resembled Avallac'h.

"What is the meaning of this? My mirror image on the night of Beltane comes to visit. Is she an omen of death?" The woman said.

"Sorry, I need to go back to my own world," Ciri said.

"Your own world? There are worlds apart from ours?" The man said.

"Yes. And funny enough, I know someone who also looks like you," Ciri said.

"Take us with you," the woman said.

..............  
Ciri had been meaning to travel to Corvo Bianco but accidentally went to a different dimension. The couple embraced as soon as they arrived safely.

"May I know why it is you wished to come to my world instead?" Ciri said.

"We cannot thank you enough. I am Lady Cirilla and this is my lover, Lord Crevan," the woman said.


	34. Son pt 4

"What is that smell?" Caranthir said, immediately awake.

He had fallen asleep in the shade of palm trees swaying in the sea breeze. Caranthir was forced to admit that it was a pleasant place to be. His nap was disrupted when he smelled a most delicious fragrance that made his stomach grumble.

Ciri and Avallac'h were roasting some fish on a fire. Earlier, they had gone fishing.

.....................  
Ciri watched as Avallac'h slowly lowered his hand, palm up, with his fingers extended towards the fish. With seemingly infinite patience he kept his hand as still as possible until the fish was used to his hand and just like that, he pulled the fish from the water. 

She tried to catch fish the same way but gave up when the fishes either avoided her hand or swam away the moment she inadvertently twitched a finger.

"Fuck!" Ciri said.

"Yes?" Avallac'h said as he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck," she repeated, noting how his lips held a suggestive smirk. "The fish, not you. Though I might want to do you later."

"You mean to say there's a possibility you wouldn't want to do me?" He said, pouting.

"Caranthir might be awake! We need to feed our son, remember?" Ciri said.

"Our son. I've raised him like a parent, yes, but I've never... never actually acknowledged him as my son. His predecessor, the former navigator, was actually his biological father.

"Caranthir had inherited his abilities," Avallac'h said.

"What happened to Caranthir's father? Where is he now?" She asked.

"Dead. Ripped to shreds when he took too foolish a risk into an unstable world. Caranthir's mother died the moment she brought Caranthir into the world. I am the only one he has left," he said.

"I see," Ciri said, falling silent.


	35. Son pt 5

"Think I'm gonna try another method to catch fish," Ciri said.

She had more success by aiming and quickly stabbing the fish with her hunting knife. Ciri caught three large fishes in deeper water, while Avallac'h had caught six medium sized fishes in the shallows.

Every fish they caught was placed in a makeshift bucket which was actually a helmet. The bucket filled up quickly so Ciri had to make several quick trips to the shore to place the fishes on a carefully prepared pile of palm leaves.

"You caught twice the number of fishes," she said.

"Yes, but the ones you caught are twice the size. So I call us even," he said.

"Did we catch enough?" Ciri said.

"It's more than enough. I'll smoke and dry some of them so we don't have to catch any more for our next meal," Avallac'h said.

............  
Together they gutted the fishes. Ciri gathered firewood which Avallac'h set aflame. 

"What will you and Caranthir eat? I thought Aen Elle were vegetarian?" She said. 

"What makes you say that?" He said.

"I only ate mushrooms when I was with Auberon. But when I was with Aegar and Valdo, they ate meat and enjoyed human food," Ciri said.

"In the world of the Aen Elle, did you see any birds or fishes?" Avallac'h said.

"No... just unicorns and horses?" She said. "Is that why you don't eat meat? Because there aren't any other animals?"

"Precisely. The Aen Seidhe that live in the Blue Mountains, they eat fish and occasionally wyvern meat. They would gather the berries of the honeysuckle, the young shoots of the bryony plant, the ripe mandrake fruits and the young leaves of the sandwort. 

"The environment shapes our diet. This will be Caranthir's first time eating fish though," he said.


	36. Interruption

"Mmm..." Ciri hummed in pleasure as Avallac'h's hot mouth covered her nipple.

His kisses went lower and she panted expectantly, waiting for the moment his tongue would tease the area between her legs that was growing wetter and warmer. Her hand idly played with the pointed tip of his ear, earning a groan from Avallac'h. 

A sudden explosion interrupted their idyll. They leaped apart and sprang to their feet. 

"What was that?" Ciri exclaimed.

He said nothing, a frown on his face.

.......  
"Someone was brewing potions and left the fire unattended. Thankfully the explosions didn't start a fire but the potions are ruined," Geralt said.

"It definitely wasn't me," Yennefer said. "I was with you all day, we were... busy doing things in our room."

Ciri smiled at that, indeed they were the ones who started it first. She went in search of Avallac'h and if she remembered correctly she found him in this very room...

"It was me, Geralt, I was the one responsible. In the hundreds of years that I've been alive, I've never been this careless," Avallac'h said, inspecting the broken glass vials. "Ugh. What a waste of materials."

"First time for everything, huh?" Ciri said.

"When you called me to your bed, I forgot everything else," Avallac'h said with a crooked smile.

"Then I'm sorry for interrupting your potion making," Ciri said.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry for letting this happen," Avallac'h said.

"Well if everything's settled, Yen and I have some things we left unfinished," Geralt said with a raised brow and a meaningful look at Yennefer.

"Mmm yes, we need to continue as soon as possible," Yennefer said. "Be sure you clean up the mess, Avallac'h."

"Yes, Yennefer. Forgive me for causing alarm," Avallac'h said.

"I'll help," Ciri said, squeezing his hand.


	37. Chapter 37

"I can smell him on you," Geralt growled. 

"You don't approve?" Ciri said.

"You know damn well I don't," he said.

"Well, it's my life and I get to decide who I sleep with. It's not like I get any say in who you sleep with," she said.

"Triss is different, you liked her before-" Geralt said.

"Yes, before I found out how she treated mama. I do like Triss, I just don't like her around you," Ciri said, her eyes accusing.

"Why aren't you with Tamara anymore?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"She's a fanatic. Tamara believes in the church of the Eternal Fire. Worse, I found out she's a witch hunter. How could I be with a witch hunter when my mama is a sorceress? 

"I know how Tamara feels about magic, she's the daughter of the Bloody Baron. We've encountered the Crones and we know full well that they use magic to inflict cruelty. 

"But to know she's part of, and believes in, the cleansing of all magic users... the innocent dopplers burned alive at the stake, I cannot forgive her," She said.

"How's that different from what Avallac'h has done?" Geralt said.

"I've had a talk with Regis. And we had long discussions with Avallac'h regarding the plight of elves. I know they both deeply regret their past actions. Avallac'h's changed his view of humans, and I've only just begun to acknowledge how well we complement each other.

"He supports me without smothering me. At times he gives me so much independence I think he's left me all alone. But then I turn back and he's been there all along, just one step behind.

"Avallac'h's mysterious, he hides his feelings, but when he shows them it is a reward. If you must know... he reminds me of mama," Ciri said.

He sighed. 

"You've chosen a difficult partner. Why not have someone like Triss? She shows her feelings without shame, she doesn't leave you guessing. And Triss'll always cheer you on, never giving you lengthy and agressive speeches.

"You enjoy it when Avallac'h reprimands you?" Geralt said.

"I would rather have one who would say the truth than to have someone who lies to you with a smile. I am a difficult person myself, I wouldn't want someone who will abandon me the moment they find someone easier.

"Regis sends his regards by the way," she said.

"Very well. I wish you luck, Ciri," Geralt said.


	38. Baby naming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to NightlyRowenTree

"Our first child, a son. What shall we name him?" Avallac'h asked.

"Goidemar," Ciri said.

"You're serious?" He said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, why not? It's the name of Riannon's husband, he was the king of Temeria," she said.

"I propose an elven name for him, 'Uron'. It means 'fire'," Avallac'h said.

"Hm... It's definitely easier to pronounce than 'Goidemar'. Okay, I'll let you be in charge of naming from now on," Ciri said.

"'From now on'? It sounds like you plan to have more," he said.

............  
"Iannel," Avallac'h said.

"What does that mean? It sounds beautiful by the way, just like our daughter," Ciri said, smiling.

"It means 'bridge'," he said.

"I'd never thought we'd be naming our child after a structure carrying a path across a river," she said, laughing.

"A bridge could also be something that reconciles or connects two seemingly incompatible things," Avallac'h said.

"You mean like us, an elf and a human?" Ciri said.

"Or... it could also mean 'middle'," he said.

"Middle as in?" She said.

"Middle child," Avallac'h said.

.............  
"You weren't kidding when you said I was pregnant again," Ciri said.

"You weren't all that unwilling when we made our third child. In fact, I seem to recall you enthusiastically requesting me to 'plant my seed in your womb'," Avallac'h said.

"How could I forget?" She said, grinning.

"Also, I didn't want to waste the privilege of naming our children. I propose we name our daughter 'Harnel'," he said.

"And the meaning is...?" Ciri said.

"Taken literally, it means 'helmet'," Avallac'h said.

She burst into laughter.

"No, definitely not," Ciri said.

"Definitely not?" He said.

"Definitely not," she said.

"The alternate meaning of this name is, 'protected one'," Avallac'h said.

"Hm..." Ciri said.

"Perhaps you need a little more convincing," he said.


End file.
